Organogenesis in tissue culture is a critical step for efficient transformation of most plants. Media of controlled auxin/cytokinin ratio govern organogenesis in a wide range of species. Cytokinins were first identified as factors that act synergistically with auxin to promote cell division and act antagonistically to auxin to promote shoot and root initiation from callus cultures. Cytokinins have been implicated in many aspects of plant growth and development, including cell division, shoot initiation and growth, leaf senescence, and photomorphogenesis. Although most molecular mechanisms of cytokinin action are unknown, overexpression of a histidine kinase CKI1 or cyclin D3 confers cytokinin-independent cell growth on cultured cells of Arabidopsis (Kakimoto, 1996; Riou-Kharnlichi et al., 1999), indicating that they may play key roles in cytokinin-signaling.
Transgenic techniques have become a powerful tool to address important biological problems in multicellular organisms, and this is particularly true in the plant field. Many approaches that were impossible to implement by traditional genetics can now be realized by transgenic techniques, including the introduction into plants of homologous or heterologous genes, with modified functions and altered expression patterns. The success of such techniques often depends upon the use of markers to identify the transgenic plants and promoters to control the expression of the transgenes.
Selectable markers are widely used in plant transformation. Historically such markers have often been dominant genes encoding either antibiotic or herbicide resistance (Yoder and Goldsbtrough; 1994). Although such markers are highly useful, they do have some drawbacks. The antibiotics and herbicides used to select for the transformed cells generally have negative effects on proliferation and differentiation and may retard differentiation of adventitious shoots during the transformation process (Ebinuma et al., 1997). Also, some plant species are insensitive to or tolerant of these selective agents, and therefore, it is difficult to separate the transformed and untransformed cells or tissues (Ebinuma et al., 1997). Further, these genes are constitutively expressed, and there are environmental and health concerns over inserting such constitutively expressed genes into plants which are grown outside of a laboratory setting (Bryant and Leather, 1992; Gressel, 1992; Flavell et al., 1992).
One marker which is neither an antibiotic nor a herbicide is the ipt gene. This gene encodes isopentenyltransferase which is used in cytokinin synthesis (Barry et al., 1984). Overproduction of cytokinins results in the overproduction of shoots (Barry et al., 1984). This overproduction of shoots can result in a phenotype having a large number of shoots (hereafter xe2x80x9cshooty phenotypexe2x80x9d). This phenotype can be used as a marker (Ebinuma et al., 1997). A chimeric ipt-gene under the control of the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV) promoter has been introduced into cells of potato (Ooms et al., 1983), cucumber (Smigocki and Owens, 1989), and several Nicotiana species (Smigocki and Owens, 1988) and these transgenic cells proliferated and exhibited an extreme shooty phenotype and loss of apical dominance in hormone-free medium. Studies have shown that in plants transformed with ipt to overproduce cytokinins, the cytokinins work only locally as aparacrine hormone (Faiss et al., 1997). One problem with the use of ipt as a marker is that the resulting transgenic plants lose apical dominance and are unable to root due to overproduction of cytokinins (Ebinuma et al., 1 997).
Ebinuma et al. (1997) developed one method to use the ipt marker and to overcome the problems noted above. They developed a vector in which the ipt gene was inserted into a plasmid which included the transposable element Ac. The construct included the T-DNA (portion of the Ti plasmid that is transferred to plant cells) and the 35S CaMV promoter. This construct was transformed into A. tumefaciens. Leaf segments were inoculated with the transformed bacteria and grown on nonselective media. Abnormal shoots with an extra shooty phenotype were selected and cultivated further for six months. From these, several normal shoots grew. Some of these were a result of the transposable element Ac having excised.from the genome along with the ipt gene. This was determined by DNA analysis. Some of these few plants retained the other necessary markers which had also been included in the plasmid. This method therefore overcomes the problems of having a constitutively expressed ipt gene present. Unfortunately, this method requires many months of cultivation and results in only a few plants which have lost the ipt gene. Ebinuma et al. (1997) report that 6 months after infection the frequency of marker free plants was 0.032%.
The gene CKI1 was more recently identified (Kakimoto, 1996). Overproduction of this gene in plants results in plants which exhibit typical cytokinin responses, including rapid cell division and shoot formation in tissue culture in the absence of exogenous cytokinin (Kakimoto, 1996). The CKI1 gene can be used as a selectable marker in a manner similar to ipt, i.e., the CKI1 gene can be put under the control of a promoter and overexpressed in transgenic plant cells thereby inducing shoot formation in the absence of exogenous plant hormones. Such shoots can be excised thereby obtaining transgenic plants. Such shoots, obtained either from cells transformed with ipt or CKI1, cannot be made to grow normally while the cells are expressing these transgenes. The knotted gene and knotted-like genes are a third group of genes which when overexpressed can lead to ectopic production of adventitious shoots (Chuck et al., 1996; Lincoln et al., 1994). These can be used as selectable markers in the same manner as the ipt and CKI1 genes.
Besides the use of markers to identify transgenic plants, the use of promoters to control the transgenes is a normal part of such experiments. In most experiments, the transgenes are transcribed from a strong promoter, such as the 35S promoter of the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMV). However, a more flexible gene expression system is needed to extract greater benefits from transgenic technology. Good inducible transcription systems are desired because transgenic plants with inducible phenotypes are as useful as conditional mutants isolated by traditional genetics. In this regard, several induction systems have been reported and successfully used (Ainley and Key, 1990; Gatz et al., 1992; Mett et al., 1993; Weinmann et al., 1994). Among these, the tetracycline-dependent expression systems are the most commonly used (for review, see Gatz, 1996). See Zuo and Chua (2000) for a review of chemical-inducible systems for regulated expression of plant genes.
The glucocorticoid receptor (GR) is a member of the family of vertebrate steroid hormone receptors. GR is not only a receptor molecule but also a transcription factor which, in the presence of a glucocorticoid, activates transcription from promoters containing glucocorticoid response elements (GREs) (for reviews, see Beato, 1989; Picard, 1993). It had been considered that the GR system could be a good induction system in plants because it is simple, and glucocorticoid itself does not cause any pleiotropic effects in plants. Schena et al. (1991) demonstrated that a system comprising GR and GREs could work in a transient expression system with cultured plant cells. It had been reported that the hormone-binding domain (HBD) of GR could regulate the function of plant transcription factors in transgenic plants (Aoyama et al., 1995; Lloyd et al., 1994). Aoyama and Chua (1997) then demonstrated a general and efficient glucocorticoid-inducible system using GR.
Despite the availability of the markers described above and the systems available for controlling the expression of the markers, the need for improved marker genes still exists. Furthermore, a need exists for improving the efficiency of organogenesis or regeneration of plant cells. The present invention addresses both of these needs.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated herein by reference, and for convenience, are referenced by author and date in the text and respectively grouped in the appended List of References.
In one aspect, the invention relates to a gene which is useful as a selectable marker in transgenic plants. This gene is herein named Enhancer of Shoot Regeneration (Esr1). The encoded protein, ESR1, contains an AP2 domain which is found in various transcriptional factors of plants.
In a second aspect, the invention is drawn to a protein (ESR1) encoded by Esr1.
A third aspect of the invention is a method of using ESR1 as a selectable marker. Overexpression of ESR1 in plants or plant cells results in plants or cells which show cytokinin-independent growth. This allows the gene to be used as a selective marker by growing cells transformed with the gene in cytokinin-free medium.
In a fourth aspect of the invention, overexpression of ESR1 in plant cells grown in the presence of cytokinins results in extremely high regeneration efficiency. This aspect of the invention uses the gene not as a marker but as a means to increase the regeneration efficiency of plant cells.